Twilight Sparkle
Twight Sparkle is a main character and deutagonist of The Grand Summer Season Trek where she and her friend Spike will join protagonists against the fight on against Vilgax, Porky. her old foe Discord and other enemies Story One Day in Ponyvile, All her friends disappeared for some reason and Twlight was confused to what happened so she goes looking for help she learns that Discord was doing it. Determined she goes to seek help. It is confirmed that she will first appear in Isle Defino the confirmed place that Bender, Skipper, Django, King Julian, Heloise, Jorgen, Marceline, Finn and Ice King have decided to go for vacation. The Grand Summer Season Trek: Twlight shows up in part 2 and helps Bender, Skipper and Heloise against Super Zeroes in a fight. She introduces herself to the three and tells that Celestia sent her to Isle Defino to find help and she did in them and Finn, Django, Jorgen, Ice King, Marceline and King Julian. With her new friends they must set their course to Ponyvile to learn what's going on from Celestia. Twlight also learns her brother is involved too which just encourages her further to her duty. She proves to be a valuable alley to the cause with her book smarts, magic and logic placing as a fifth in command alongside King Julian to Bender. Twlight seems to like being with Bender, Skipper and Heloise mostily for some reason. Twilight and her three good friends are among the many who go around Fire Grotto and end up saving Finn from Flame Princess. Twilight helps her friends through their adventure and shows a inventive side when she invents something with Bender, Skipper, Mandark and Heloise's help which gets them sucked into a wormhole and they land in a ghost town. Twilight then plays a hand in making sure Brick and Butch are brought to Bender and co alongisde Sagat, Jorgen and Django Twilight`s true orgin is revealed as she was orphaned by Veger who murdered her family before Shining Armor took her in as a sister and then Veger gloated about it angering her and her friends. Of course she was amused at how Bender gave Veger comeuppance. She shows an agressive side when she thinks Falco wants them so she and Mandark work to get them. Eventually they settle out the differences as Falco and Ahsoka join the team and then she helps Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Profion and The P team save Finn and Sari. She and her friends confront Discord after he betrays Vilgax and Discord reveals what he did to her friends and she with Rainbow goes after Discord he takes both of them out, But Bender, Skipper and Heloise stop Discord and then the entrie mane cast with them and Profion defeat Discord and seal him back in his statue Twilight reunites with her friends and sister in law while relaxing on vacation. Then she joins Bender again for Totally Mobian Spies but this time with her 5 best friends in the whole Ponyverse who join The B Team too. Twilight then meets Bender's old friends Lizbeth, Edd, Pinky, Brain and The V Team members Eddy, Fiona, Lara Su, Lien Da and Wave, Twilight also is suprised that Q sucuessfully got Lizbeth's plan passed from the Contium due to her not knowing if she could trust him Phsycial Apparance Twight is a female unicorn pony with violet eyes, a sapphire blue, violet and rose mane with a pale light grayish mulberry coat. She is highly adorable in appearance with her big eyes, social awkardness and tendecy to be excited. Personality Twight is rather uncomfortable with social background and was more devoted to her studies than making friends with the mane cast, she is a libarian who likes to learn and ocassionaly needs to reminded on how important friendship is. She is often quick to anger when things don't go her way and can be extremely anixous and hyperactive at times like when she has nothing on friendship to write to her mentor the princess of her homeworld. Like stated before she is devoted to studies, she over relys on books and they usually don't make things right, but not always. Twight has also shown skepticism towards theories as par her character she is dimissive, cynical and sarcastic even when it's proven she is wrong because it's illogical. Nevertheless she is a nice girl and cares about her friends and has gone out of her way to help her mane friends when they have problems. Twight is also very skilled at magic and organzation and is quite tough. Twight alsos desires to fit in with others because she's the new pony in her world. Twlight is very dorky but rather cute because of it espically when she get excited. Trivia She is the first My Little Pony Character to debut She is very simliar to Lizbeth expect Lizbeth is a human, and Twlight is a pony She is potentially the most powerful pony/unicon there is if she could only control her use of magic Friends: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Candence, Bender, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, Django of the Dead, Heloise, Finn, Ice King, King Julian, Frida Suarez, Princess Bubblegum, Gnownam, Blue, Bartok, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Magneto, Snide, The P Team, Sagat, Luigi, Dr.House, Jack O Lanturn, Stan Smith, Carmelta Fox, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Meowth, Luigi, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Riker, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants Enemies: Discord, Trixie, Gilda, Nightmare Moon, The Wingos, Film Flam Brothers, Vilgax, Porky Minch, Cooler, King of Sorrow, Nega Zim, Nega Gir, Iron Queen, Queen Chrsytatlis, twlight 1.png twlight 2.png twlight 3.png twlight 4.png twlight 5.png twlight 6.png twlight 7.png twlight 8.png twlight 9.png twlight 10.png Twilight_Sparkle_smile_S01E01.png 201px-S2E04_Twilight_at_the_door.png|Twilight in a wizard costume twlight 44.png twlight 45.png twlight 46.png twlight 47.png twlight 48.png twlight 49.png twlight 50.png twlight 51.png twlight 52.png twlight 53.png twlight 54.png twlight 55.png twlight 56.png twlight 57.png twlight 58.png twlight 59.png twlight 60.png twlight 61.png twlight 62.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Sane Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Girly Girl Category:Characters that hail from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Fifth in Command Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Sane Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Girly Girl Category:Characters that hail from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Fifth in Command Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Lawful Good